


小蛋糕烤糊了

by Tilldeathpartsus



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilldeathpartsus/pseuds/Tilldeathpartsus
Summary: After Lyle finished with Ali Al Sarshez, he had a brief moment alone in the cockpit to calm himself down. His mind drifted away and he thought of what Neil would need after a fierce battle.





	小蛋糕烤糊了

**Author's Note:**

> 兄弟邪教pwp

莱尔打开了智天使驾驶舱的舱门，格纳库的冷光从开启的舱门里面照射进来，他把头盔摘掉，头皮上的汗凉凉的，刚才的战斗让他疲惫不堪，莱尔坐在驾驶席上，深深地吐了口气。  
***  
事情很少会往好的方向发展，但偶尔，真的有事情往好的方向变化——比如莱尔登上了托勒密，他开始有点理解尼尔的处境：作为几位驾驶员里年长的那个，尼尔时不时需要同时兼顾着队里偏执的人造人，人格分裂的超兵，以及一个问题少年高达。  
这种情况比莱尔在卡塔隆做情报工作时好不到哪里去，洛克昂不止一次地体会到肾上腺素飙升后全身湿透，嘴角不自觉地绷紧，双手发抖，从胳膊肘以下开始，连带者食指都在轻颤。他感受到胃部绞紧带来的阵痛，视野稳定下来，才会发觉自己完整的还坐在驾驶舱里，等到他找回手臂和双腿，麻木和僵硬的四肢带给他一种灵魂回归了肉体的感受。这就好像突然间回到了空无一人的房间里。  
莱尔真切地体会到了这种感受，他通常站在走廊尽头等待尼尔出现。尼尔抱着头盔，和其他迟来的驾驶员们三言两语，争执着一些临时应变用的战术。莱尔故意快走一步，恰到好处将自己的背影留给后面的人，绕过一道带玻璃窗的走廊，不用过多交谈，却让尼尔知道自己的去向。  
“我觉得挺累了，”尼尔和其他人摆摆手，懒散地伸展胳膊，随便从机器里抽出一个餐盒，“拿点吃的去房间慢慢吃，你们聊吧。”  
他端着餐盒回到房间里，房门刚一合上，尼尔就开始寻觅莱尔的身影。他的寻觅被一个突然又直白的吻打断了，莱尔干燥炙热的嘴唇凑得那么近，他感到自己的急促的鼻息喷在对方脸颊上，温热的呼吸反过来扑上自己因为细汗蒸发而湿冷的脸颊。  
他们俩没交谈什么，尼尔随手松开头盔，它微重力的环境里飘了出去。很多日常用品还是匆匆离开时随意摆放的样子，因为托勒密突然加速或者重力变动，滑落在地板上的电脑屏幕还亮着，但没人在意掉落的纸张或者电脑。  
尼尔在接吻的第一秒用舌头拒绝。莱尔极度不满，打算转身就走的时候是在第三秒，他的手腕被尼尔拉住，并且被很坚决的拽回了哥哥身边。  
“笨蛋，你打算干什么？”莱尔后被贴着墙，在他看来尼尔的很多行为都反复无常，不可理喻，莱尔有点不喜欢态度强硬的哥哥，也许因为尼尔多年前执意离开家。  
尼尔没有回答，他要干什么其实一目了然。莱尔带者一股莫名其妙的不耐烦，将对方绿色驾驶服的领口扯开，对方身上熟悉的味道里夹着驾驶舱中加热后的电子原件焦甜的味道，他将手放在尼尔胸前推搡，结识的胸膛后面的心跳比莱尔想象的更加急促。莱尔咬着尼尔的侧颈，用身体和变得兴奋的胯部同时将对方钉在拉门后面。  
身体和拉门沉闷的碰撞声让尼尔一瞬间警觉，他的驾驶服已经松垂到了要不一下，却还是机敏地捕捉到走廊上停下来地脚步。  
“洛克昂，怎么了，没事吗？”门外传来托勒密其他机组人员关切地询问，“需要我帮忙吗？”  
莱尔注意到对方的脸色迅速红起来，他作为一个弟弟，有点幸灾乐祸的属性，他故意掀起的哥哥深色上衣，颇有技巧地抚弄着他哥哥起伏的胸膛和侧腹。  
“没事，没事的，我只是不小心碰倒了桌子上的东西……”尼尔说话时在不应该停顿的地方停下来。  
莱尔对这样的回答很不满意，他此时此刻做着的一切远比碰倒了东西重要多了，像是要让尼尔心服口服一样，他开始用舌头卷对方的乳头，开始是轻柔地，渐渐地他连舌面也用上，直到那里开始发红并被留下的牙印。  
“不要紧吗？如果有我可以帮助的地方务必叫我。”门外的同伴显然能听出里面应答的异样。  
尼尔有几秒钟紧闭着眼睛，来平稳自己的声带，“没问题，我自己能收拾好，倒是你——”  
在尼尔努力做到礼貌又周全时，莱尔转而将手探进了他的底裤，他的手背紧贴着那里绷紧的肌肉，很热，因为出汗微微潮湿。莱尔开始抚弄那里脆弱的器官，有意让指尖挑起那里卷曲的毛发，轻轻触碰柱身，好逼着自己的哥哥速战速决。  
“有情况尽快通知我。”尼尔不得不拿出强硬的命令口吻，好将门外不知情的人撵走，他听到第一声远去的脚步时就喘息了起来。  
莱尔将尼尔翻了个身，面向拉门被对自己，他将膝盖挤进对方的双腿之间，又把对方的饿手腕拉高过脑袋，迫使力天使的驾驶员以一种超级被动的姿态来打开大腿，早几分钟被舌头玩到湿漉漉的胸膛贴着坚硬的门。莱尔火热的性器在尼尔臀缝附近没有章法的蹭来蹭去，但他知道尼尔硬起来了，他透过凌乱的褐色发丝看到其中隐藏着发红的耳朵。  
“只是这样蹭蹭你就已经不行了吗，尼尔？”莱尔干脆咬住对方耳朵，他不怎么介意同样被叼在嘴里的发丝有股机舱里的味道。  
“莱尔！”年长几秒的人发出谴责的声音，如果可以，尼尔会像对待大部分问题少年一样用拳头修正对方，但他膝盖发软，一直软到腰，他看着自己身下，莱尔的性器在自己两腿之间缓缓滑动，脸上更烫了。尼尔知道自己怎么会没力气挣脱莱尔——他需要莱尔。  
莱尔心知肚明地哼了一声，“你有——”  
“别折腾了，”  
莱尔想问有没有套子，尼尔只想对方赶紧插进来。  
“那我先……”  
“赶紧，”  
没有套子，莱尔打算尽到不是弟弟义务的义务，先用手扩张一番，但尼尔显然非常迫切。莱尔一定程度上能理解尼尔的急切，他一只手扶着尼尔的腰臀，吸了口气，大概就是因为对方是哥哥，所以在这种按理说完全被动的体位下，居然还可以提出要求吧。  
“这可是你要的。”莱尔扣紧对方腰臀处饱满的肌肉。  
第一下他没成功进去，阴茎顶端戳在臀缝和大腿根之间，因为用力受阻把自己吓了一跳。莱尔嗤了一声，他捏住哥哥饱满结实的臀肉来方便自己的第二次尝试。  
尼尔把脸埋在自己高举的双臂之间，两腿之间那个不常被分开的那个窄缝暴露在对方视线里的感觉让他无法思考，莱尔的动作带来一点空气扰动都让他的注意力龟缩在可耻的位置上。尼尔想着那里即将被撑开时带进来的冷意，他听见一个声音在急促的呻吟，令人面红耳赤的那种，过了几秒他才明白过来正是自己在呻吟。  
尼尔膝盖发抖，身体似乎要向下坠落，他的手指用力扣着拉门上金属板材之间的小缝隙，指甲变白，以此来稳住自己，否则他全身的重量就要由莱尔来承担，准确地说，他就得立马把对方的那根东西吞进去。尼尔睁大了眼睛，眼眶发红，不是因为胀痛就是因为快意，要么就是两者。  
尽管努力如此，莱尔坚决地一插到底，角度刁钻熟练，一开始就是冲着他的敏感点碾过去的，尼尔的徒劳挣扎仅仅拖延了一小会儿——莱尔舒服地享受他哥哥温暖致密的身体的几次呼吸的一小会。  
莱尔将自己的胯部狠狠地拍击在对方屁股上，他的脚腕上缠绕着尼尔来不及脱下来的驾驶服，光裸的四条腿彼此交缠，他的拇指抠弄着尼尔的铃口，更多暧昧不清的体液和汗水将他的手弄湿，沿着大腿内侧修长的线条滑落一段，之后滴落在地板上。  
“真是不堪入目啊，哥哥，谁能想到力天使的驾驶员居然在被自己的双胞胎兄弟……”莱尔开始了他每次做这种事时的招牌言语。莱尔可以断定自己的哥哥肯定和托勒密上其他的人干过类似的事，毕竟这船就这么大，总有人有时候需要发泄一番。  
“莱尔——”  
“我知道了。”莱尔听到对方央求的声音里带着一点怒意，他一边应答，却一边退出了尼尔的身体，换来对方一阵不满的闷哼，以及用自己的屁股主动蹭莱尔性器的催促。  
莱尔后悔一开始为什么在接吻后就让尼尔被对自己，他待会儿应该好好享受对方那张因为高潮而带者泪痕的脸。莱尔在忙乱间扯着尼尔的头发要求他转身过来。  
他们两个人浑浑噩噩，不知天高地厚地互相抚摸，正沉迷与彼此身体美好的温度，嵌在前墙壁上的屏幕突然亮了起来，一则通讯请求因为级别更高直接接通了。  
尼尔和莱尔面面相觑，旁边的屏幕上出现了一个毫不知情的脑袋，一本正经的诉说了一番最新的到的消息，然后发送了一份资料过来，因为没有得到回应，还表现出了有点担心的样子。  
尼尔显然不在接通讯的状态，他弟弟那根此时美好无比的东西刚刚离开体内，上衣被高高撩起来，额前的头发黏在一起，脸色潮红，低声喘息的时候嘴巴微微张开。莱尔当机立断，将尼尔的脑袋往下一摁，不能让这么不堪的哥哥出现在别人眼中。他感觉自己的性器顶端刮过了对方的鼻子和嘴唇。  
“嗯，我知道了，我这就看，谢谢你。”莱尔横跨了一步过去回答，他的口音恰到好处，停顿自然而闲适，对方安心的回应了一句，以为在尼尔房间里的人一定就是尼尔，毫无疑问。在他说话时，他摸索着尼尔的耳朵，食指在发红的耳朵上敲打着，意思是别用牙齿。  
“你欠我的……”招呼完通讯，莱尔拉扯着对方的头发，将他从自己胯下重新摁到门后，莱尔的分身上沾满了唾液，酸胀的要命。延迟片刻后，他迫不及待得又一次冲进了尼尔的身体，把对方撞到散架一样的力度。  
尼尔没站稳，即使站稳了也用不上力气，他穿着 粗气，跌坐在莱尔的凶器上，眼睛里的泪水积聚起来，显得更绿了。莱尔捏着他大腿上的软肉，一次次顶开他穴口紧窄的肌理，使尼尔叫起来。他什么都感觉不到，除了下腹处自己的弟弟的形状，以及莱尔弯曲的中指在乳头上刮过去时的麻痒。  
尼尔也不知道自己胡言乱语了一些什么，那些情话自从他离开家，就成了实用性实用性很高的句子，尼尔偶尔会用这种姿态来换取一些在意的情报，熟料的技能渐渐成了本性。具体他对自己的双胞胎弟弟说了讨好的还求饶的话，他自己也记不清，只不过模糊的视线里他看到自己硬的生疼的分身颤抖着射精。  
精液打湿了莱尔小腹，湿漉漉的，弄脏了他们脚脖上挂着的驾驶服。而莱尔意犹未尽，他说实话不会老老实实地抚慰自己的哥哥，他有自己想要享受的东西。莱尔将脱力的尼尔从自己身上揭来开，丢在床上。他把那件碍事的驾驶服踢开，准备再来一个回合。  
哥哥高潮后的身体格外敏感，接下来才是莱尔享受的时间，他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，要把这个担心驾驶服的家伙吃干抹净，他捏着对方的下巴，迫使尼尔将视线从地上的驾驶服转向自己这边。  
“哥，别杞人忧天，你可以穿我的。”  
***  
莱尔开始发抖，就好像干了一炮之后，这么想确实让自己平静好受一些，但他自己控制不住身体，他连站起来的力气都没有，刚才的刺激惊险此刻才反映到身体上，他的手指哆嗦着，而他没有一点精力去控制自己的指尖。莱尔将湿润的头发从领子里掏出来，如果不是刚才的那发神经枪，他恐怕就要去和尼尔享受重逢炮的激情了，而不是穿着尼尔的驾驶服，坐在智天使的机舱里。


End file.
